


Vital Negotiations

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Written for the ncis_flashfic "Compromise" challenge. Tony attempts to wring concessions from a wily opponent.





	Vital Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed.  


* * *

The session was closed, privacy carefully guarded and interruptions blatantly discouraged. Tension knotted the muscles of Tony's neck and shoulders; negotiations had been fierce. His job, perhaps even his life were on the line if he didn't win the concessions he'd come looking for, but his opponent was no less determined, no less motivated. 

Already Tony knew he'd backed off of too many points. The opposition had momentum, but on the current detail he could not allow himself to be budged. Fortunately, Tony had been holding an incentive in reserve that he knew his opponent valued. Their gazes met and Tony leaned across the table to present his compromise. 

"All right. Chocolate whiskey cake, but _you_ have to get Gibbs to the party." 

"Deal!" Abby stuck out her hand and they shook on it. "Now let's talk candles." 

Tony's eyes widened in horror. "Abby, there is no way in hell we are putting candles on Gibbs's birthday cake." 

She pouted. "But it's tradition!" 

"Do you really want to see the look on Gibbs's face when he sees how many there are?" Tony asked, voice low and dangerous. 

"We can use those ones shaped like numbers?" Abby offered. 

"If you're putting any candles at all on the cake, I'm wearing body armour." 

"Tony!" Abby admonished. "You can't wear _body armour_ to a birthday party!" 

Tony rolled his head on his shoulders and settled in for another round. Negotiations weren't over yet. 

\--End--


End file.
